


Midnight Distractions

by almeida4eva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, J/B Shuffled Challenge, JaimexBrienne, OTP Feels, One Shot, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almeida4eva/pseuds/almeida4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short J/B Suffled fic.</p><p>Hope it's ok!</p><p>I got Robbie WIlliams - Let Me Entertain You (if you don't like Robbie you have serious issues!) haha ;P</p><p>See end of fic for lyrics and vid link.</p><p>I still don't own anything - which is a shame as I'm being made redundant! :S</p><p>Oh Well..... Here we go.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Distractions

‘Gods Wench! This bed is small enough without you tossing and turning all bloody evening.’ Jaime had been trying to get to sleep for hours. Usually he dropped right off with Brienne snuggled up beside him but tonight she was restless and antsy. And the worst thing was he didn’t know _why_ she was like this. Tonight of all nights.

They had successfully returned Sansa to Winterfell and the safety of her father’s bannermen – word had been sent to Jon Snow that the young maid had been returned safely to her home and he had plans to visit her as soon as his duties of the nights watch would allow.

The wench should be resting easy; their quest was fulfilled (at least in part – the youngest Stark girl could wait, for now) and they were both safe and sound in the rickety old inn. Stomachs full of hot food and wine – they’d even had the luxury of a hot bath.

Brienne gave up and threw the blankets aside, ‘Sorry,’ she mumbled. She shuffled over to the window and cracked open the wooden shutters just enough to let in a thin shaft of moonlight. Jaime turned on his side to watch her. Half her face – the unspoiled side – was bathed in light. Her thin tunic hung loosely from her tall frame, grazing the tops of her thighs, almost indecently. He took in the way she seemed to be imperceptibly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The way she carved intricate patterns into the rotting wooden window sill with her short ragged fingernails.

A sudden smile pulled at his lips as realisation suddenly dawned on him as to why she was acting so.

‘You’re bored!’ He said, eyes wide with amusement. He could not stop the chuckle that followed.

‘I’m not.’ Though the way she averted her eyes told him differently. Predictable wench. Always so easy to interpret her actions and translate them into truths.

‘You are! Seven Hells – you should be sleeping like a baby. We’re half way there…’ Jaime left the rest unsaid. They _would_ find Arya Stark. ‘Come, sit back down.’

Brienne chewed on her plump bottom lip. Eyes dancing restlessly in the pale moonlight. ‘I can’t… you don’t understand… I need to do – _something_ , if it was light I could spar… or ride… I need to walk… or drink more… or dance or _something!_ Anything… I just need to… ‘ She fidgeted restlessly.

‘Fuck.’ Jaime cut her off. She huffed and pinned him with a reproachable look. His smug smile spilt his face in two.

‘Don’t mock me. I was being serious.’ He could see the faint flush in her cheeks but it had nothing to do with the light snow drifting in through the window.

‘I was not mocking you. I know _exactly_ what you’re talking about. It’s a natural high – adrenaline pumping through your whole body; I feel the same after a particularly epic sword fight, like the one you and I shared so long ago.’ He winked then, eyes raking over her – as if his words needed any more emphasis!

Brienne did not move from her moonlit spot. Stubborn as ever. Jaime sighed and reluctantly crept out from under his warm covers. He winced as his bare feet made contact with the cold floor, the bitter chill creeping all the way across and through his bare chest. He made his way over to her, stopping mere inches away but not daring to encroach into her silver stream of light. Ever so slowly – such as he would approach a frightful horse – he reached out with his good hand. His _only_ hand. His fingers curled under her jaw, bringing her gaze up to meet his. He had never seen such a sight; Brienne hallowed by the soft moonlight, wisps of delicate snow melting in her hair – a pink taint on her cheeks and neck. She opened her mouth slightly as if to protest but halted herself, swallowing awkwardly.

‘Hhmmnnn… now what could we possibly do to cure you of your boredom My Lady?’ His voice was a velvety whisper as his hand trailed to her neck, fingers spidering across her smooth skin, tracing the outlines of the scars she bore. Brienne could not fathom how he could touch her so – as if she was something precious, something to be valued. ‘I could escort you for a midnight stroll…’ His fingers found the hair at the nape of her neck, tangling and twisting the strands playfully, ‘Ah, but it is so _very_ cold outside. Perhaps we could entreat the innkeep to open the dining hall to us, so that we may drink and eat until dawn?’ Jaime’s hand gripped the back of her neck tightly and Brienne could not stop the shiver that ran down the length of her body. ‘No, I think not,’ Jaime drawled, ‘I do not wish to share my sword wielding wench with anyone this evening.’ His voice was now barely above a whisper.

At some point Jaime’s stump had come to rest warmly on Brienne’s hip, she leaned into his touch at both points of contact. Her whole body inclined towards the hot blooded lion before her. Every one of her nerves was humming, growing restless at her inactivity – urging her to do something… _anything!_

‘We should - ’ Jaime was about to continue his capricious dialogue. But before he could Brienne’s large, calloused hands were grabbing at his shoulders and hips, dragging him impossibly closer. Her lips clashed against his own, stealing the breath from his lungs. Inexperience and nerves combined with lust and hunger - fuelling the fire between them. Brienne pressed her whole body into Jaime’s, but he tightened his bruising grip on her and pushed her backwards towards the window so that she was perched on the small window sill. He caught her face between his hand and stump, forcing her to momentarily pause her ministrations. They were both breathing heavily, their cold breath mingling and mixing with the snowflakes that floated in the air around them. Brienne’s hands came to rest on Jaime’s broad, muscular chest, feeling it rise and fall with his every breath. _Truly a God_ , she thought.

‘That’s exactly what I was about to suggest.’ He panted, resting his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes for an instant, soaking up the moment, committing it to memory. He kissed her again, more gently but no less passionate. Brienne smiled – the kind of smile the lit the depth of her sapphire eyes and the pits of Jaime’s soul.

‘Come, My Lady.’ He said as he took her hand in his and tugged her off of the window sill to follow after him, back to the bed. ‘I have much and more to keep you suitably entertained for as long as you may need.’ The satisfaction in his voice was as sickening as it was appealing.

Brienne did not say another word for the rest of the night…save for Jaime’s name and a few declarations to the Gods but Jaime didn’t mind. She never was much one for words. Her actions would always speak the truth of her desires.

 

<end>

**Author's Note:**

> "Let Me Entertain You" by Robbie Williams
> 
> Hell is gone and heaven's here  
> There's nothing left for you to fear  
> Shake your arse come over here  
> Now scream  
> I'm a burning effigy  
> Of everything I used to be  
> You're my rock of empathy, my dear
> 
> So come on let me entertain you  
> Let me entertain you
> 
> Life's too short for you to die  
> So grab yourself an alibi  
> Heaven knows your mother lied  
> Mon cher  
> Separate your right from wrongs  
> Come and sing a different song  
> The kettle's on so don't be long  
> Mon cher
> 
> So come on let me entertain you  
> Let me entertain you
> 
> Look me up in the yellow pages  
> I will be your rock of ages  
> Your see through fads and your crazy phrases yeah  
> Little Bo Peep has lost his sheep  
> He popped a pill and fell asleep  
> The dew is wet but the grass is sweet, my dear  
> Your mind gets burned with the habits you've learned  
> But we're the generation that's got to be heard  
> You're tired of your teachers and your school's a drag  
> You're not going to end up like your mum and dad
> 
> So come on let me entertain you  
> Let me entertain you  
> Let me entertain you  
> He may be good he may be outta sight  
> But he can't be here so come around tonight  
> Here is the place where the feeling grows  
> You gotta get high before you taste the lows  
> So come on  
> Let me entertain you  
> Let me entertain you  
> So come on let me entertain me  
> Let me entertain you  
> Come on come on come on come on
> 
> Vid - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymPu2PdLW3I
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine! (no theiving them!)
> 
> MUCH LOVE TO Y'ALL in the JaimexBrienne Fandom! <3 -X-


End file.
